


Hida TANK!

by Darkrealmist



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure, Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Adventure tri., Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna - Fandom
Genre: Acceptance, Anger, Anime, Apologies, Comedy, Fist Fights, Food, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Homophobia, Humor, Kendo, Loss of Control, Loss of Parent(s), Love Stories, M/M, Mistakes, Past Character Death, Police, Puns & Word Play, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slash, Slice of Life, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-500, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26715247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Tomatoes test the limits of Hida Iori’s pacifism. [Pre-Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna]
Relationships: Hida Iori | Cody Hida/Takaishi Takeru | T.K. Takaishi
Kudos: 9





	Hida TANK!

Hida TANK!

Author’s Note: Set after _Digimon Adventure tri._ and prior to _Digimon Adventure: Last Evolution Kizuna_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Digimon series.

Pairing: Established Takeru x Iori.

Summary:

Tomatoes test the limits of Hida Iori’s pacifism.

* * *

Generally, Hida Iori and Takaishi Takeru got by pretty well. None of the other ten Chosen denounced them getting sappy, which from a statistical standpoint, seemed inconceivable. Daisuke made caveman Jogress jokes on occasion, but somebody (usually Hikari or Takeru) called him on it and he’d hastily apologize.

In Daisuke’s case, those apologies included free ramen. Upamon loved any reason to score good eats, even if he lacked Patamon’s let’s say better informed awareness of what went on between Iori and Takeru.

Unintended remarks, Iori could swallow. The inflammatory slurs are what wounded him.

He was no stranger to stigma. His father died of a bullet, leaving him to be raised by his mother and grandfather. Though hailed a hero, Hiroki’s death affected Iori profoundly. Growing up without a father came with assumptions concerning his home life, particularly judgy in Japan.

When around Takeru, Iori enjoyed a level of security. Takeru was so tall, so mistakeably un-Japanese, opinionated people self-moderated due to their fear antagonizing Takeru might prompt a physical confrontation.

And Takeru threw a mean punch! Ken could vouch for this. For a skinny guy who couldn’t help but be nice, he could really lay a smackdown if he didn’t watch his emotions.

Grace be to Angemon, he had Iori to police his “stamp out the powers of darkness” temper.

Iori abhorred violence. Even when deserved, he’d always been the most resistant to destroying the Digimon they fought.

But there was a time and place for violence.

“Takeru-san, I’m saying sorry in advance. Please don’t make me hurt you.”

“Eh?” Takeru retracted the baby tomato on his fork.

His kendo instructor wouldn’t condone that. Or had Takeru misunderstood the manners observed?

The letters on Iori’s backpack highlighted his force.

Ankylomon could sit this one out.

Hida Iori…

He da TANK!


End file.
